Corrupt Relations(1): Lee sin X Riven
by Corruptjet1
Summary: because i am crazy addicted to Lol and love writing i thought it would be great to make a series of fanfics. found a randomizer on the internet and spun it twice. these are the characters i got. simple story but enjoy. i hope to write more later


Lee sin X Riven

That laugh, That scream

"Alright," Lee sin's summoner said to him through their mind link, when the last of the wild wolves fell. "Let get the wrights then recall to base,"

"If that is how you wish," Lee sin said, as he begun dashing through the dense jungle, to get to the wrights camp Lee sin would have to venture through mid-lane where Veigar was trading blows with Ahri. Veigar wasn't doing too well and he already lost his first turret, so it was highly likely that Lee sin would have to run through their clash.

"Wait," Lee sin's summoner said stopping him short. "Riven is being pushed back at top, would you mind helping her out?"

"Of course," Lee sin said, feeling slightly thankful he wouldn't have to charge though the cross fire between Veigar and Ahri.

Lee sin changed directions, turning up towards top lane. Soon he was hiding in the bush near the middle of top lane. To Lee sin's left was his team's turret which was currently under fire by Tryndamere and Nasus. Riven was farther back as if pondering whether or not to dive the two or not. Riven had been fighting them one on two for most of the battle and she was doing a great job, but Tryndamere and Nasus where now starting to push her hard. It was time for Lee sin to give a helping hand.

"Attack whenever you see fit," Lee sin's summoner said.

"Very well," Lee sin charged from the bush firing a wave of sound energy forward. It hit Tryndamere's exposed back, reviling him to Lee sin's blind eyes. Tryndamere and Nasus, now realizing that they have been flanked tried their best to strafe Lee sin, however Lee sin sent them back into the turret with his signature move, Dragon's rage, a power roundhouse kick with of forty men. Riven took her chance and dove at the weakened Nasus as, Lee sin followed up his assault on Tryndamere with Resonating Strike. Lee sin and Riven made quick work of the two.

"Good work," Lee sin's summoner congratulated him, "now we should recall. You're rather low on health."

"As you wish," Lee sin stared his way to a nearby bush to do such, when the most pleasant sound greeted his ears. It reminded him of wind chimes and chirping birds.

"Their faces where priceless," Riven said "did you see…" Riven stopped mid-sentence "Oh, sorry…"

"You need not worry," Lee sin responded immediately, though his thoughts had become clouded. What was that noise that tickled Lee sin's ears? The sound actually made Lee sin smile for a moment, something he believed he had not done for a long, long time.

"Lee sin, what's the matter? You need to recall." His summoner repeated.

"Wait," Lee sin said back "should we not push the turret while the enemies are scatted?"

The summoner was silent for a second before he replied "You're right, but be careful."

"Of course," Lee sin nodded and followed Riven to attack the enemy turret.

As Lee sin battled the enemy minions alongside Riven, he pondered what he had said. Never had Lee sin spoke back to his summoner before, he had always been the literal blind follower. What possessed him to do so now?

Without much conscious thought, Lee sin focused all of his hearing ability onto on Riven's breathing. It was slow and calm, despite the fact that she had been her hardest since the battle had begun. Breathe in, and breathe out…

In, and out…

It was strangely hypnotic to Lee sin. It was obvious to Lee sin now that Riven admitted the sound that tickled his ears. Also it was obvious that said sound was her laughter. But why such a simple sound would be so pleasing to him was out of his reach.

The two quickly pushed past the minions and begun attacking the turret. Lee sin did his best to hide it Lee sin was very much in pain. He knew if another enemy champion came along Lee sin was as good as dead, but something in Lee sin didn't want to leave the lane. He wanted to stay here, just stay here and listen. Listen to Riven's breathing. Listen to Riven's grunts as she swung her sword. And maybe, maybe, Lee sin would be able to here that laugh again.

Suddenly it all went to hell.

Veigar shouted over the team's mental link "The fox is gone. I've lost sight of her!"

Lee sin immediately knew where Ahri was, but it was already too late to do anything about it. Ahri rushed the two from the bush to their left, firing a heart shaped projectile. The projectile hit Riven and, against her, will she began slowly walk towards the fox.

"Damn!" Lee sin's summoner cursed "Get out of there, you can't win!"

The summoner was right. Lee sin couldn't win. But he couldn't make himself run either. Lee sin did the first thing that his head told him to do, protect Riven. Lee sin rushed Ahri, attempting to put himself between her and Riven. It didn't help, Ahri simply threw her orb forward and it barreled through both Lee sin and Riven. Lee sin was dead on the first hit and Riven was practically dropped when the orb hit her again on its return path to Ahri. Ahri quickly slew Riven with an assault of her Fox-Fire and Spirit Rush.

Lee sin may have been in the strange void of temporary death that replaced the real thing in the fields of justice, but Lee sin could still hear what was happening in the fields of justice. And he got to hear Riven's scream of death. It was like nails on a chalk board for Lee sin and it left him with an aching pain in his stomach. Lee sin was vaguely conscious of Ashe and Veigar arguing over their mental link about who fed who, though Lee sin couldn't pay attention because Riven's scream was still resonating painfully in his head.

"No one fed anyone!" Riven snapped at both of them from the void of death "Ahri fed herself because she is doing well, and her summoner is good." Riven's next words where directed to Lee sin "Don't worry about the double kill Lee, we'll get her next time. We'll just have to be more careful."

"Okay," Lee sin said, more depressed then he believed he had ever felt before.

They ended up losing that battle. Ahri had managed to kill everyone on their team at least 5 more times that battle except, for which Lee sin was grateful, Riven who managed to escape death for the rest of the battle.

Lee sin was thankful that he didn't have to hear Riven scream in pain like that again, but the first scream still pained Lee sin whenever he thought of it. Lee sin didn't understand what he was feeling. Lee sin had fought alongside and even against Riven and had heard her scream like that before, but why now does the mere memory of that scream hurt him so badly now?

When the battle ended Lee sin did his best to get as far away from the Institute of War, or namely Riven, as possible heading into town.

Riven however, seeing Lee sin's abrupt departure followed him curious. She caught up with him at an outdoor café. Lee sin sat there alone at one of the corner tables, now wearing clothes that of an average civilian minus the band he always had around the place where his eyes use to be.

Riven looked down at herself, just now realizing that she hadn't changed out of her regular battle implements,

_Could be worse _Riven thought to herself _I could be in that damn bunny suit the summoners like to make me wear._

Riven walked over to Lee sin and sat in the seat across from him. Riven had no doubt that the blind man heard her approach, but he took a moment before he actually said anything about it.

"May I help you?" He asked, not unkindly, but his tone made it very clear he did not want to be disturbed.

"Yeah," Riven said making Lee sin jump because he recognized her voice.

"Riven?" Lee sin asked, he looked like he wanted to bolt but couldn't find a reason to do so.

"Yes," Riven said nodding before she remembered he couldn't see the gesture "I wanted to ask about what happened in the fields."

"I…I don't know what you mean," Lee sin said, trying to blow of the question.

"Please don't lie," Riven said "After Ahri got that double kill you've been avoiding me. Did I do or say something to upset you?"

"No," Lee sin said shaking his head "it is nothing that is your fault."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Riven asked again.

"It's nothing really," Lee sin said turning his head away.

"I asked you not to lie to me," Riven said.

"I said…"

"You've told the same lie again and again," Riven interrupted "now tell me the truth or I'll kick your ass right now."

Lee sin chuckled, but still kept his head slightly turned away from Riven as if to hide his own expression. "I wish I knew myself."

Riven sighed rubbing her forehead, "Well I guess that's a start, but it still doesn't explain anything."

Lee sin shook his head, "It's just…I can't quiet explain...the words to describe it don't come to me."

Riven shrugged, then again remembered Lee sin can't see her.

"Alright," Riven said leaning back in the chair "I can wait till they do."

Lee sin looked confused "You will simply wait for me to think about the right words?"

"I'm not just going to sit here do nothing." Riven said "We're at a café, aren't we? So why don't we have a coffee or something while we wait?"

"Well…" Lee sin started, then sighed "I suppose it will not hurt."

"Will you be treating me?"

"It's only polite I expect," Lee sin said.

So that's what the two did. They placed their orders then, after a moment of prodding from Riven, the two begun to talk. It was of nothing special, they talked of their past before the League, as well some of the battles they had been in. After that they spoke of little things, little unimportant things, but Lee sin was pleased with it. He enjoyed speaking with Riven. Her voice was very relaxing to Lee sin.

The two stayed there for what must have been an hour when the two finally decided they would head back to the Institute.

"Well?" Riven asked as they walked.

"Well what?" Lee sin asked.

"Do you know what you want to say yet or what?"

Lee sin thought for a moment shock his head. "No, I still don't really understand what I'm feeling, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"It…makes me happy, when you're happy." Lee sin admitted embarrassed "And it makes me sad when you're sad."

Riven blinked, confused, then laughed heartily, "You're kidding me right? That's so stupid."

Lee sin turned his face away from Riven uncomfortable about what he had said, but couldn't help but smile a little. That laugh seemed to warm Lee sin's heart and made it beat twice as fast.

"I speak only the truth," Lee sin said, trying not to sound defensive.

"That's alright," Riven said smiling. "We'll just have to do this again. Until you can put how you're feeling into words."

"What is 'this'?" Lee sin asked.

"Going out," Riven said.

"A date…" Lee sin said, shocked.

"Of course," Riven said, "how about tomorrow?"

Lee sin couldn't help but smile "I would like that,"


End file.
